Satsuki
by oishidesune
Summary: Ha regresado 20 años en el pasado, ¿Te gustaría conoce a tus padres siendo adolescentes?
1. Chapter 1

**Soy nueva con esta serie espero y no haberlo arruinado. Es solo una idea que tenia en la cabeza despues de haber visto el anime. **

* * *

Cuando cumplí 10 años sin querer escuche una conversación que no deseaba oír ellos habían ocultado que le habían pagado a mi madre biológica, estaba enojada con mis padres, muy molesta. Por mucho tiempo ellos me habían mentido nunca me habían dicho a lo que realmente se dedicaban, hubiera ido con alguno de mis tíos pero ellos también lo sabían y nunca dijeron nada, mi familia me había traicionado así que los seguí hasta un lugar subterráneo. Inspeccione la zona era impresionante aunque no sabia para que servía aun así era tan grande como la casa donde pasábamos los veranos.

Recorrí el lugar hasta que me di cuenta que estaba perdida, entre en la primera habitación que encontré, parecía ser una especie de circulo blanco gigante, la curiosidad me gano me acerque lo suficiente para estar parada frente a esa cosa no sé que paso solo me vi rodeada de un nube rosada para cuando abrí lo ojos estaba en un lugar diferente fuera de ese escondite. Molesta camine a casa cuando mi padres llegaran a casa haría un berrinche el cual recordarían, de eso estaba segura.

Llegue a casa sin embargo algo no estaba bien y fue cuando los vi; mis padres estaban tan jóvenes, mi corazón se aceleró, mi cabeza daba de vueltas las lagrimas se acumularon en mis ojos y el miedo se apodero de mi. No puede evitarlo en ese instante me puse a llorar como es que había regresado al pasado.

Mis padres se dieron cuenta de mi presencia fueron hacia a mi preguntándome que es lo que me pasaba, pero que les iba a decir no les podía decir la verdad ellos no me creería además era lo suficientemente lista paras saber que ni existencia estaría en peligro si supieran todo la verdad. Me llevan a la sala donde la abuela me recibió como si supiera quien soy, llore en silencio, tenia miedo, si estaba enojada pero esto superaba todo.

- Creo que esta perdida – escucho a mi papi decirle a la abuela - ¿Cómo te llamas? – me pregunta entregándome un pañuelo pero yo sigo paralizada de miedo – no tengas miedo – me dice con una sonrisa en los labios

Quería contestarle pero de mi boca no salía ni una palabra, mi ojos no paraban de llorar y mi cuerpo temblaba yo solo quería regresar a casa, quería que mi padres me tomaran en su brazos y me dijeran que todo estaba bien que ellos me protegerían. Cerré los ojos y salí corriendo sin rumbo alguien me alcanzo tomándome en sus brazos logrando que me tranquilizara.

- Todo ira bien – era la voz de mi papi solo lo abrace con fuerza sintiendo la calidez que siempre se sentía cerca a el

- Decimo – escucho que lo llamaban nunca lo había oído era extraño puedo sentir como me miran con detenimiento esta vez sé que si se fijan bien podrán ver el parecido a mis padres un del que algunos de mis tíos decían era innegable y eso acelero mi corazón

- Mi nombre es Sats… - comienzo quiero distraerlos de su escrutinio así que les invento un nombre – Asuka – es el nombre de mi prima

- ¿Sabes donde esta tu casa? – me pregunta mi papi dulcemente a lo que solo afirmo con la cabeza - ¿Quieres que te acompañe de regreso? – hace otra pregunta poniéndome nerviosa que debo decir

- Es… yo… - no se que decir

- Vamos niña no le hagas perder el tiempo a el decimo – él nunca me había hablado así, me hace sentir muy triste quiero regresara a casa donde me aman

- Lo siento – digo abrazando a un mas a mi papi, no quiero estar en esta época – lo siento – repito sin dejar de llorar – no se como volver a casa una nube rosa me trajo aquí – digo a su oído sintiéndolo tensarse

Me lleva de la mano, solo dejo que me guie por una ciudad muy diferente de la que vengo algunas cosas a un las reconozco pero hay otras que no se parecen en nada, vamos a un parque.

- Repite de nuevo lo que dijiste – me pide sorprendiendo a sus amigos

- Una nube rosa me trajo aquí – repito mirando al piso

- La bazuca de los 10 años – escucho la voz de mi tío Reborn

- Pero ya han pasado 5 minutos – dice mi padre a su tutor - ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – grita mi papi con desesperación haciéndome reír al ver lo mucho que ha cambiado solía escuchar historias como esas de mis tíos pero nunca les creí hasta ahora

- ¿Qué hacemos Tsuna? – escucho a tío Yamamoto que como siempre tiene esa sonrisa despreocupada en el rostro el si que no ha cambiado

- Se va a quedar en tu casa hasta que descubramos como ayudarla – dice tío Reborn dándole un patada el a la cabeza a mi padre

Una semana había pasado en casa de mi papi como hacer saber en el futuro que estaba conviviendo con mi familia 20 años en el pasado. Me estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo aunque a veces me sentía muy triste porque extrañaba la música que me ponían antes de dormir, las ilusiones, lo juegos, hasta el entrenamiento al que me sometían que tenia que ocultárselo a mi padre ya que no estaría de acuerdo.

Poco a poco entendía que mi papi no le gustaba mucho lo de la mafia y aun así lo único que quería era proteger a su familia aunque sabia muy bien que no todos necesitaban protección. Fuimos a visitar a tía Chrome a un lugar de lo mas raro, del que había escuchado hablar, ella siempre decía que papá era una persona muy amable y lo amaba mucho pero no como a tío Rokudo.

- Te trajimos comida – dice dándole la bolsa que trae en las manos

Ella si que era muy diferente en el futuro podía ver a lo que refería cuando hablada de sus aventuras juntos y estaba muy feliz que algún día Asuka su hija y mi prima tuviéramos las mismas aventuras que ellos.

- Chrome ¿Dónde esta Rokudo? – pregunto logrando que mi papi se sorprenda ante la pregunta

- ¿Conoces a Mokuro? – me preguntan dándome cuenta de la metida de pata que acabo de hacer, lo mejor es quedarme callada

Regresamos a casa en silencio supongo que el intenta encontrar una explicación.

- Nos conoces en el futuro – me dice cierro los ojos pero sé que el intuye que mi respuesta es si

- Si pero no puedo decirte mas – digo esperando que no me pregunta otra cosa

- ¿Cómo salió Mukuro de…? – quiere preguntarme pero se detiene

- No lo se – digo esperando que no pregunte mas

- ¿Sabes donde esta? – me pregunta de nuevo percibe que se mas de lo que digo

- No – le miento aunque se que el lo sabe

- Esta bien, no tienes que decirlo – vuelve a sonreír como siempre haciendo que sienta una opresión en el pecho

Solamente un vez había escuchado decirlo y había prometido no revelar nada, sabia como podía afectar el futuro por lo que había visto mis padres haría algo estúpido y había heredado la inteligencia de mi padre para saber que mi sola presencia en futuro estaba cambiando las cosas tenia que regresar y pronto a casa; así que tome sin permiso la libreta de mi padre y escribí en ella un mensaje corto pero muy explicativo.

"Estoy en el pasado. No se como volver. Satsu"

Con eso esperaba que recibieran mi mensaje, me quede en la habitación un rato mirando a mi alrededor; recordé lo decepcionado que se veía mi papi al no decirle nada y aun así había sido lo mejor o no. Solo había escuchado un vez ese relato y ni siquiera fue de mu tío, Asuka me lo conto.

- La prisión Vendice del Agua, se encuentra en Europa en un lugar nevado o eso es lo que escuche – comienzo en voz alta contándole a las cosas de mi papi para al menos no sentir que de alguna forma lo defraudo – la única manera de entrar es con ilusiones lo suficientemente poderosas para engañar a los que cuidan el lugar, en los últimos niveles ahí se encuentra – termino aunque nunca había entendido porque estaba ahí y definitivamente no me importaba

No me di cuenta que mi tío Reborn me había descubierto hablando sola y ahora estaba rumbo a ese lugar a rescatar a tío Rokudo cometía error tras error; si seguía así pondría en riego mi propia existencia y eso me asustaba de sobre manera.

Tuvimos que esperar algunos días antes de su regreso se veía que todos estaban agotados pero habían logrado su cometido, tío Rokudo reposaba ahora en la cama de mi papi inconsciente, tardo algunas semanas en recuperar todo su fuerza y dejar la casa. Cuando supimos que tío Kyoya fue a buscarlo para arreglar cuentas todos estábamos asustados con lo que pasaría sin que me lo pudieran impedir fuimos a Kokuyo Land para encontrarnos que la pelea ya había empezando.

Se golpeaban con tanta fuerza sacándose sangre, la desesperación se apodero de mí me interpuse en la pelea deteniendo sus golpes pero ellos solo me golpeaban con mas fuerza, para finalmente mandarme volando hacia los arboles.

Me levante sintiendo un leve mareo, mi papi se había involucrado en la pelea tratando de detenerlos pero entre ellos había tanto rencor, algo caía por mi frente lleve primero un mano y luego la otra tratando de quitar lo que fuera que cayera mire mis manos y era sangre.

Algo extraño sucedió dentro de mi era como si por primera vez hubiera abierto lo ojos a la realidad una donde la pequeña burbuja donde me habían puesto para no lastimarme se había roto y podía ver como mi familia era en verdad. Quería llorar de verdad quería hacerlo pero nada salía de mis ojos.

Siempre había estado ahí solo pero no había podido verlo. Ahora entendía porque si ti… no; Mokuro no se aparecía si estaba Hibari y viceversa, sus hijos no se hablaba solo jugaban conmigo porque les suplicaba hacerlo, se odiaban.

Miraba sin realmente ver la pelar estaba en un lugar lejano, cerré los ojos y todo se vino de golpe grite con todas mi fuerzas – ¡LOS ODIO! – dejando que las lagrimas cayeran de mis ojos – odio los cuentos que me contabas – digo mirando a Mokuro – odio las tardes en silencio y los arduos entrenamientos – miro a Hibari – odio tus sonrisas falsas, odio tu alegría contagiosa– miro primero a Yamamoto y luego a Sasawada – odio todo de ustedes – miro a mis padres – pero lo que mas odio es que no puedo odiarlos de verdad – salgo corriendo de ahí, no quiero verlos solo quiero desaparecer

Mientras corro la cabeza me da vueltas haciendo que me detenga al sentirme desfallecer. Oigo pasos detrás de mí aunque cada vez se hacen más lejanos hasta que al fin todo es negro. Cuando despierto escucho voces a mí alrededor, abro lo ojos todos están ahí.

- Parece que te hemos decepcionado – escucho a tío Reborn no digo nada no quiero hablar con ellos

- Lo siento – escucho a mi papi decir, no sirve de nada es como si hubiera crecido de un día para otro llevándose todo aquello que me hacia una niña

- No si regresare al futuro pero ya no quiero vivir ni estar cerca de ustedes – les digo logrando la atención de todos – no debí quedarme – respiro hondo para después lamerme los labios – ustedes eran tan diferentes en mi mente y ahora solo me duele el corazón mientras mas convivo con ustedes mas me pregunto quienes son – cierro los ojos – tengo 10 años… - miro a Shoichi en la puerta de la habitación

- Es ahora de ir a casa tus padres están muy preocupados – me dice entrando en la habitación sorprendiéndose al ver a tanta gente

- Estoy lista llévame a casa – digo levantándome de la cama yendo hacia el dejando esa nube rosada nos envuelva cuando desaparece mi padres están ahí mirándome con una sonrisa en lo labios – regrese – mi voz apenas si se escucha

- Estábamos muy preocupados por ti – oigo un voz desconocida

Lo miro es mas alto que yo de cabello castaño y ojos verdes del mismo color que los de mi padre eso si que es raro quien se suponía que era el. Salimos del hospital quien iba a pensar que regresaríamos al mismo lugar de donde salimos, no quería hablar con nadie el simple contacto con la mano de mi padre me incomodaba pero en cambio el contacto con la mano de ese chico me producía la paz que había perdido.

Llegamos a casa y lo único que hice fue ir a mi habitación y encerrarme en ella, con los días podía notar lo preocupados que estaban por mí pero yo seguía ausente como en una especie de limbo, pasaba las tardes en el jardín mirando a la nada, con la mente en blanco.

- Sabes nuestros padres están preocupados y yo también – comienza ese chico; así que es mi hermano – cuando papá me trajo a casa hace 11 años… – lo miro pero ya no lo escucho ahora entiendo es adoptado que sorpresa que mi presencia en el pasado haya cambiado el futuro

- Puedo decirte algo – digo de la nada llamando su atención – el pasado no me gusto para nada – el me mira

- Akira, Satsuki – nos gritan interrumpiéndonos ahora ya se su nombre

- Hablaremos mas tarde – me dice yendo hacia la cocina donde nos esperan a comer

Cuando la noche llego él fue a mi habitación y hablamos casi hasta la madrugada de mis experiencias en el pasado el escuchaba atentamente, no supe cuanto paso pero mis ojos se quedaron cerrados y por primera vez en mucho tiempo dormí sin pesadillas.


	2. Chapter 2

Todos estaban muy preocupados por Satsuki, al menos ahora hablaba con alguien aunque no fueran ellos lo que les daba algo de tranquilidad.

Akira salió de la habitación de su hermana para ir a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua, no esperaba ver a sus padres aun despiertos tan callados que era extraño.

- ¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde? – pregunta Tsuna al chico

- Satsu quería hablar conmigo – dice el sentándose en la mesa

- Esta molesta con nosotros – lo mira fijamente dándose cuenta como el baja la cabeza dándole a entender que su percepción es cierta

- Padre yo… - comienza muy nervioso

- Ve a dormir – le dicen sus padres se va del lugar mirando la preocupación en sus rostros

Las cosas no están mejor en la mañana Satsuki esta desaparecida, todos y cada uno de sus conocidos la buscan, Akira tiene una idea de adonde pudo haber ido así que sin mas va para asegurarse. Al llegar a Kokuyo Land la puede ver sentada mirando ese lugar en ruinas.

- Sabia que me encontrarías – le dice ella volteando a verlo – puedes destruir este lugar – le pide con lagrimas en los ojos

Ella no tiene que pedírselo dos veces, llena el lugar con explosivos y al poco rato miran como se derrumba.

- Esto tal vez moleste a tío Rokudo – dice Akira mirando a su hermana respirar hondo

- Akira, Satsuki – escuchan a su padre gritarles – estas loco pudiste haberle hecho daño – le dice a Akira muy molesto – vamos a casa – respira hondo calmándose

- No – dice Satsuki alejándose de su padre – ustedes me mintieron – con lagrimas en los ojos – me hicieron creer que éramos un verdadera familia ahora solo me siento mal – las lagrimas comienzan a correr

- Somos una familia – dice con sinceridad

- No, tu siempre me tratabas mal en el pasado, me gritabas, y yo… - grita alejándose aun mas de su padre

- Lo siento – dice acercándosele rápidamente abrazándola con fuerza – sé que estas muy molesta pero quiero que sepas que fuiste traída a este mundo por amor – le dice al oído haciendo que llore mas

- Hayato – escucha una voz preocupada detrás de ellos

- Esta bien – dice Gokudera mirando a Tsuna

- No es verdad – grita Satsuki separándose de Gokudera – papi ama Kyōko, siempre la esta mirando y poniendo esos ojos raros cuando ella le habla – sus padres se miran al escuchar esa declaración – como siempre debiste haberlo obligado a hacer algo que no quería – le reprocha a Gokudera – como odio paréceme a ti – dice finalmente corriendo alejándose de ellos

- No lo dice en serio – dice Akira tratando de disculparse por su hermana

- Lo hace y no la culpo – es lo único que dice Gokudera dando la media vuelta alejándose regresando por donde vino

- Avísale a los demás donde estamos – le pide Tsuna yendo detrás de Satsuki

No tarda en encontrarla tras unos arboles a unos cuantos metros – ninguno recuerda nada de tu estadía en el pasado – comienza sin mirarla realmente – y aun así sabemos que estas molesta con nosotros – se sienta en el suelo de espaldas a ella – debió ser extraño ver nuestras versiones de 20 años atrás – sonríe al decir eso – lamento haberte mentido sobre la mafia y la Familia Vongola, creímos que aun no estabas lista, tal vez no equivocamos – mira hacia el cielo – soy jefe de una de las mafias mas poderosas y antiguas, nuestro deber es proteger personas; al principio no estaba de acuerdo pero termine aceptando mi papel como el jefe no es fácil hay que lidiar con Mokuro y Hibari – siente como Satsuki lo mira fijamente pero el no voltea – y gente que quiere dañar a otros – respira hondo – tengo seis guardianes como tal vez ya lo sabrás cada uno tan diferente al otro pero es mi deber entenderlos y aceptaros por como son por que yo soy el cielo que todo lo cubre – voltea a mirar a su hija con una sonrisa

- Escuche algo de eso en el pasado – se acerca a él sentándose a su lado

- Veamos tenemos al sol, el trueno, la tormenta, la lluvia, la niebla y la nube todos con diferentes habilidades y personalidades y aun así todos con un mismo objetivo

- Entonces ¿Por qué tío Rokudo siempre dice algo así como que se va ha apoderar de tu cuerpo? – pregunta mirado como no ha dejado de sonreír

- Me lo ha dicho desde que nos conocimos, siempre me ha causado temor solo que ahora he aprendido a disfrazarlo además sé que no lo haría si quiere que Chrome siga a su lado – toma a Satsuki y la abraza – entiendes lo que quiero decir – la mira fijamente

- Creo que si – contesta dándole una sonrisa como hacia mucho no lo hacia – ¿Crees que papa este enojado conmigo? – pregunta algo temerosa

- Contigo no – contesta levantándose – vamos antes que todos se preocupen aun mas – se toman de la mano regresando donde está su hermano

Los demás guardianes ya están ahí unos platicando animadamente otros ignorándose, Gokudera no esta a la vista.

- Tsunayoshi Sawada veo que tu hijo destrozo mi lugar favorito – dice Mokuro con esa risita habitual que algunos exaspera – esta vez te perdonare porque el pequeño cielo esta triste – esto provoca una sonrisa en Tsuna

- ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste, herbívoro? – todos se sorprenden al escuchar la voz de Hibari, incluso Satsuki quien mira como todos sus tíos están presentes

- Tsuki esta molesta con todos – dice Akira algo molesto – y mas con ustedes dos – mira a Hibari y Mokuro con superioridad

- Mocoso… - comienza Mokuro

- No estoy molesta – lo interrumpe Satsuki – estoy muy feliz de regresar a casa – les da una sonrisa que los ha cautivado desde que nació, una que se encargarían que sus hijos los próximos guardianes protegieran

Uno por uno va hacia ellos dándoles un abrazo sintiendo como todo vuele a la normalidad al menos con ellos porque al llegar a casa su padre no esta por ningún lado, Tsuna le dice que le de tiempo.

Cuando la noche cae Gokudera regresa a casa va directamente a la cocina donde mira a su hijos cenar, los mira no quiere que sufran y la única forma de evitarlo es mintiéndoles – tengo una misión – comienza mirando a Akira – cuida de tu hermana – besa la frente de su hijo – los amo a los dos – besa la frente de Satsuki y eso les suena a despedida, Tsuna solo lo mira con una media sonrisa.

- ¿No estas molesto conmigo? – le pregunta ya que se le ve triste

- No tu y tu hermano son lo mejor que me ha pasado – dice con un gran sonrisa – decimo, me voy – mira a Tsuna quien parece haberse sorprendido al escuchar ese nombre surgir de nuevo

Se va de la casa de su amado jefe sin mirar atrás aun tiene en la mente las palabras que dijera Sastuki "Papi ama Kyōko…" "Como siempre debiste haberlo obligado a hacer algo que no quería" "Como odio paréceme a ti"; sabia que algún día todo se derrumbaría y estaba asustado, desea huir como había llegado a eso, sabia como había llegado a estar todos tan mal.

Diez años atrás habían matado a su jefe y en su locura había conseguido a una madre que diera a luz a la hija de ambos nunca había revelado su nombre, ella solo le había entregado a Satsuki diciendo "Favor con favor se paga" y cuando llego con ella provoco una revolución entre los guardianes pero Tsuna lo acepto con los brazos abiertos convirtiéndolos en una familia, quería que Kyoko se integrara pero ella lo rechazo.

Gokudera le confeso sus sentimientos los que había mantenido ocultos durante años y los acepto, en una de las pocas salidas que hacían como pareja se encontraron este niño pequeño que les recordaba a Gokudera recogiéndolo convirtiéndolo en su hijo, convirtiéndose en los padres de Akira y Sastsuki Sawada.

Escucho las advertencias de los otros y no hizo caso, Satsuki tenia razón lo obligo a hacer algo para lo que él no estaba listo, debió de haber tomado a su hija e irse pero no su devoción era mayor, su sueño de ser la mano derecha era mas grande y la devoción se convirtió en amor cambiando por completo su sueño quería que él lo amara pero no haría, el seguía enamorado de Kyoko; Gokudera solamente había sido un estúpido. Tenia que resistir el final de una relación que no había funcionado desde el principio, al menos por sus hijos.

Regreso a casa dos días después aun con la cabeza hecha marañas pero decidido a seguir con su trabajo como padre y mano derecha.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunta Yamamoto al verlo entrar al escondite el solo pasa de largo hacia la oficina de Tsuna

- Decimo – toca a la puerta, Kyoko la abre sorprendiendo al chico – vendré mas tarde – dice saliendo del lugar

Ella regreso él no tenia posibilidades, era inútil pensar que las cosas volverían a ser como antes y era aun mas tonto creer que podría resistirlo solo basto verlo un instante junto a ella para saber que aun había algo entre ellos y ese segundo hizo a su corazón detenerse. Fue a casa al entrar ya no la sentía como su hogar recorrió el lugar y era todo tan distante, tan diferente, rio con sarcasmo. Había estado durmiendo por 10 años y despertó de ese sueño solo para darse cuenta que todo su ser le pedía huir antes de salir mas lastimado, tenia que… no tenia ni la menor idea que era lo que tenia que hacer, escucho la puerta del frente sus hijos habían regresado de la escuela.

Baja a su encuentro ellos lo reciben con mucho entusiasmo, haciéndolo sonreír feliz al ver su alegría.

- Papa – corre Satsuki a sus brazos, logrando que el la atrape abrazándola fuertemente

- Tengo que decirles que voy a volver a Italia – respira hondo – la… siento por lo que van a pasar – les indica que lo sigan a el comedor – quiero que entiendan que todo ha sido culpa mía, yo le rogué que me amara y él lo hace aunque no como yo desearía – se lleva la mano a la cabeza sobándose las sienes – tenias razón hija les mentimos – suspira – necesito alejarme de su padre – los mira fijamente - ¿Pueden comprenderlo? – pregunta esperando que la respuesta sea si pero no llega ninguna respuesta – tal vez no entiendan pero es lo mejor al menos por un tiempo – ellos se quedan callados se quieta su anillo – lo siento - cierra los ojos, pone su anillo de guardián en la mesa de la cocina yéndose dejando atrás a sus hijos

Estos lo miran irse aunque no lo dijeron entienden lo que les ha dicho pero no implica que no duela verlo partir así que deciden que lo mejor es hablarlo con alguien que sepa darles el consuelo que desean. 10 minutos después, Haru y Chrome tocan a la puerta miran como Satsuki no deja a su hermano para nada, sabiendo que algo esta mal.

- Supongo que ya saben que Kyoko ya esta de regreso – dice Haru haciendo que todos la miren asombrados – no lo sabían – cierra los ojos

- Eso tiene mas sentido – dice Akira haciendo pasar a sus tías

Con detenimiento Akira les cuenta lo que paso con Gokudera mirando a su hermana quien no ha dicho ni una palabra – quería que se quedara por Satsuki pero… - mira al suelo

- Se lo dije cuando llego con Satsuki en brazos, después de decirnos la verdad – dice Haru seria lo que es raro

- Tenia que pasar tarde o temprano – dice Chrome mirando a los que considera sus sobrinos

- Puedes decirnos que paso tía Chrome – pide Satsuki hablando por primera vez

- No se si debamos – dicen mirándose entre ellas

- Por favor – les pide Satsuki suplicante

- Bueno lo que sabemos no es toda la historia – comienza Haru – hace 10 años Tsuna sufrió un accidente solo sus guardianes sabían, Gokudera hizo que… - respiran hondo – junto su ADN y el de Tsuna después rento un vientre y… - se rasca la cabeza

- Así nací – completa Satsuki ya se imaginaba que algo así había pasado al fin de cuentas tenia la inteligencia de Gokudera y el corazón Sawada una buena combinación para ella

- Bueno si, cuando nos hablo de ti todos nos quedamos algo impactados digo algunos ya teníamos bebes propios pero lo que Gokudera había hecho iba mas haya del deber – Haru se queda callada un rato – no le quedo de otra que confesar que lo había hecho porque estaba enamorado de Tsuna aunque no fue una gran sorpresa, no dejo de asombrarnos que lo haya confesado y la cosa era que Kyoko estaba en medio, ella no te acepto lo que fue una suerte para Gokudera – mira a los chicos quien la miran atentos – Tsuna no le importo y los acepto a los dos, he de confesar que fui una de los que le dijo que te llevara lejos porque el amor a la fuerza no funciona – dice algo apenada

- No fuiste la única – confiesa Chrome

- Pero contra todos ellos comenzaron a salir y las cosas iban bien, Akira se unió a la familia, Satsuki conquisto a todos, parecía que todo iba bien hasta hoy – todos ponen cara seria

- Tal vez fue algo que dije – concluye Satsuki

- Él siempre fue más unido a Yamamoto y Tsuna que alguien más así que no sé que este pasando por su cabeza – dice Chrome mirando como la puerta se abre entrando Tsuna.

- Han… - comienza mirando a su alrededor jugando con el anillo de la tormenta

- Él se fue en la tarde – dice Satsuki con la mirada triste – dijo que iría a visitar a la tía Bianchi – miente dejando sorprendidos a los demás

- No dijo nada – dice pensativo saliendo de la habitación

- ¿Por qué…? – pregunta su hermano

- No lo se solo sentí que debía hacerlo – lo interrumpe adivinando su pregunta

Gokudera viaja a un lugar donde se dijo que nunca regresaría pero es un buen escondite al menos hasta que toda esa maraya de pensamientos se apaciguaran. Llega a ese lugar lejano para ser rodeado por lo guardias de esa mujer a la que a pesar de estar muy agradecido no logra entender.

- Un guardián Vongola ¿A que debemos tu visita? – pregunta un hombre al que conoce bien

- ¡Gamma! – dice dirigiéndose al hombre en cuestión – solo quiero hablar con Uni – le explica esperando que la dejen verla

- Déjalo pasar – escuchan la voz de Uni desde la puerta de la casa. Como lo ordena lo dejan pasar a la mansión de la familia Giglio Nero, ella le sonríe con dulzura - ¿Qué es lo que trae por aquí? – pregunta invitándolo a pasar

- El pasado – respira hondo – ¿Quieres conocer a Satsuki? – pregunta sacando una foto del bolsillo de su pantalón entregándosela

- Veo que es casi una copia tuya – dice divertida al ver la cara que pone el chico – es hermosa, tiene la forma de mis ojos y mi nariz – la mira orgullosa no esperaba ver mucho mio en ella aun así ahí esta – sonríe recordando cuando el la encontró hace casi 10 años y le propuso una locura – quieres ver tu a la mía – le dice regresándole la foto, levantándose para traer a una niña de seis años de la mano – Freya, mira quien vino a visitarnos – es muy parecida a su madre pero con los ojos de su padre

- Hola padre – dice la niña yendo hacia el dándole un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla – que bien que vengas a quedarte con nosotros – se aleja dejándolos nuevamente solos

- Pensé que no le dirías que… - comienza pero no puede terminar

- No hubo necesidad ella ya lo sabia – le contesta – eres bienvenido el tiempo que quieras – le dice tomándolo de la mano levantándolo de su asiento

Ha pasado dos días en la mansión de la familia Giglio Nero aunque no todos están contentos con su estadía no dicen nada ya que parece que su jefa esta feliz. La extasiada es Freya ya que salen juntos como una familia normal además que puede sentir el gran cariño de su padre que por algunos años le ha sido negado pero sabe que pronto él se ira, así que debe aprovechar al máximo su estadía.

* * *

**Bueno aqui esta me imagine esto mientras leia como cada noche aunque no se porque espero y les guste. **

**Una cosa mas me imagine que despues de la historia con su familia Gokudera seria mas afectuoso con sus hijos al menos a mi parecer, seintanse con el derecho de poner sus reviews con criticas o sugerencias.**

**Finalmente para Ana espero y lo leas, yo escribiria mas historias sobre Riven y Bloom pero por el momento no me ocurre uno si quieres puedes darme la idea y yo la desgloso.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Dos semanas era lo que había pasado, Tsuna no podía creerlo se había ido sin despedirse, sin llamar estaba molesto eso lo podían atestiguar todos a su alrededor, aunque solo Hibari se había atrevido a decir lo que su esposa le había confiado.

- Solo lo diré una vez herbívoro – dice el chico entrando a su oficina con un cara de pocos amigos – aquel – comienza refiriéndose a Gokudera – se fue por que seguramente te vio con la hermana de Ryōhei – es lo único que dice saliendo del lugar dejando a un pensativo Tsuna

Fuera de su oficina lo espera su esposa quien lo mira interrogante – hice lo que me pediste feliz podemos volver a… - es callado por un beso

- Gracias – dice su esposa al separarse aun se pregunta como es que alguien como ella logro conquistarlo pero al verla sonreír sabe que tal vez fue de esa forma

- Iré a decirle a Chrome – dice comenzando a correr con rumbo a la salida

Hibari no puede creer que esa chica sea la mejor amiga de su esposa con lo poco que se soportan Mukuro y el; y es aun peor cuando en el cumpleaños de su esposa es uno de los pocos a los que no podía faltar, era totalmente infernal tener que ver a Chrome y familia, debía regresar a su trabajo comenzaba a pensar en tonterías.

Chrome estaba en casa, una pequeña casa cerca de todos, cosa que al principio no le había parecido a su esposo pero ya se había acostumbrado si no hacia de cuenta que si. Miro a Haru correr hasta su puerta ella también se preguntaba como es que había logrado conquistar a Hibari quien era frio y solitario aunque Mukuro no era tan diferente y aun así se caso con ella.

Abrió la puerta para ver a una muy sonriente Haru quien venia acompañada de su hijo con la misma cara de pocos amigos que la de su padre pero cuando su madre lo miro él sonrió, tomando la mano de su madre con fuerza ya que sabia que lo dejaría con Asuka y para lo único que se unían era para ir con Satsuki.

- Ryuji, ve con Asuka – le ordena Haru a su hijo

Tendrían que soportarse lo que le causaba miedo a Ryuji pero la unión de la familia venia primero o al menos eso siempre le decía su madre ya que a su padre poco le importaba.

En casa de Yamamoto también se hablaba del mismo tema ya que Ryōhei estaba de visita junto con su esposa Hana y su hijo Eiji mientras este ultimo jugaba con Kenji hijo de Yamamoto, ellos hablaban de lo mal que se veía Tsuna, sabían que era un gran golpe perder de esa forma a Gokudera y aunque sabían que deseaba pedirles que lo buscaran, no se había atrevido. También les preocupaba Satsuki más que Akira pero ella sorprendentemente parecía más que normal con todos como si supiera algo que ellos no.

Mientras ellos seguían platicando recibieron un mensaje de Mukuro informándoles que el susodicho había regresado a Nanimori y se dirigía a la base sin demoras todos comenzaron a reunirse en sala de vigilancia mirando por las cámaras el coche del chico que no venia solo.

Gokudera se estaciono lejos del escondite preparando a su acompañante para bajarse del auto, toma en sus brazos a la pequeña Freya que decidió acompañarlo.

- Debemos llamar a mamá – dice mirándola a lo ojos dejando que ella lea su mente y se entere que le hablara a Uni en unos minutos pero no solo lee esos también puede sentir su miedo y su indecisión

- Perdóname padre – dice mirándolo fijamente con lagrimas en los ojos al escucharlo decir en su mente "Me va a odiar por esto"

- No hay nada que perdonar – dice el con un sonrisa dándole un dulce beso en la nariz al saber que le ha leído los pensamientos que no quería que escuchara – es hora de decir toda la verdad – respira hondo tomando fuerza de las pequeñas caricias de Freya

Caminan hacia la entrada secreta, al ingresar no esperan que salgan a su encuentro

- Tienen muchas preguntas – dice Freya cerca de su oído algo insegura ocultándose en el pecho de su padre

- Lo se pero ellos nos son a los que les debo las explicaciones – dice tomado a la niña con mas fuerza cubriéndola para que no la puedan ver bien pasando lo mas rápido posible dejando a unos muy molestos amigos atrás. Llega a la oficina de su jefe que al verlo entrar no puede evitar sonreír con alivio – llama a Satsuki y Akira, necesito decirles algo – se sienta en la silla frente al escritorio con Freya en las piernas

- Antes toma – le regresa el anillo de la tormenta para después hacer lo que le pide

Minutos después llegan sus hijos para encerrarse en la oficina dejando a todos los de afuera expectantes ya que la oficina es un cuarto aislado; nada sale y nada entra. Tres horas mas tarde Satsuki, sale junto con Akira quien trae en brazos a la pequeña Freya la única sonriente, quien solo ha recibido la grata noticia que tiene hermanos.

- Pasen chicos – dice Tsuna a sus guardianes quien de nuevo no miran bien a la niña

Al entrar Gokudera esta sentado en la misma silla jugando con el anillo de la tormenta dejándolo ahí al ver entrar a los demás – tenían razón – comienza mirando específicamente a Yamamoto y Chrome – tome malas decisiones y yo les mentí a todos – intenta no demostrar su nerviosismo pero no funciona – no rente un vientre para… lo que quiero decir es que la madre de Satuski es una conocida nuestra que yo…- mira a todos como explicarles, sabe que debe empezar por el principio – estaba muy perturbado por la… el accidente del Decimo y tuve esta idea que… – vuelve a respirar hondo – necesitaba algo de el para apaciguar lo que mi corazón sentía cuando volvimos de esa cosa he hicimos la fiesta… - no puede creer que se tan difícil decirlo – embriague al Decimo, para tomar una nuestra de su ADN - mira a todos

- ¿Para que querías su sangre? – pregunta Ryōhei como siempre muy despistado

- No su sangre… aamm – resopla viendo como algunos se ponen rojos al entender a lo que se refiere – semen – dice al fin mirando como algunos no querían escuchar la palabra – ya que tenia eso empecé a buscar a alguien con características similares al Decimo solo pude pensar en una, fui hablar con ella – se relame los labios – ella dijo que si solo que favor con favor se paga y no discutí. Hicimos lo arreglos, esperamos algunos meses y finalmente me llamo para decir que estaba embarazada – lo que no dice es que estaba muy emocionado por la noticia, se queda callado todos lo miran fijamente

- ¿Cómo hiciste para que no nos enteráramos? – pregunta Chrome interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

- Inventaba misiones para mi, soy la mano derecha organizo mucho de esas cosas – contesta con sonrisa que irrita a Hibari

- Terminemos, hay mucha gente – dice en tono autoritario - ¿Quién es la madre? – pregunta esperando que con su repuesta todos acabe pronto

- Uni – le contesta haciendo que Ryōhei se atragante con su propia saliva

- La chica de… - comienza Lambo quien habla por primera vez

- Si vaca tonta – grita recordándoles un poco a los viejos tiempos

- Impresionante – dice Yamamoto algo pensativo - ¿Cuál es favor que ella te pido? – pregunta silenciando lo cuchicheos que han empezado en la sala

- Yo también quiero saber exactamente por que solo dijiste que Freya era tu hija – dice Tsuna haciendo que todos lo miren al hablarle con un tono autoritario parecido al de Hibari

- Y es lo único que voy a decir – dice muy serio enfrentándose a Tsuna cosa que nunca había hecho

- Lo que… - comienza Tsuna pero es interrumpido por el comunicador

- Lo siento Decimo pero hay una llamada urgente para Gokudera – dice Giannini desde la sala de vigilancia

Sin decir mas Gokudera sale para ir a la sala donde le pide a Giannini que salga – tardaste mucho – dice a una sonriente Uni

- Veo que no estas muy bien – ella se pone seria al verlo

- Me siento perdido – se lleva la mano a la cabeza – lo amo tanto – piensa

- Iré a verte, hablaremos – dice tratando de levantarle el animo

- No Uni – intenta sonreírle pero falla – hoy Freya y yo nos vamos y… - se calla mientras ella ríe al mostrarle los lugares por donde camina

- Ya es tarde – dice antes de colgar sin necesidad de decir algo mas

Regresa a la oficina del Tsuna donde solo se encuentra con su jefe y Yamamoto, quienes lo miran – saldré a recoger a Uni si le parece bien terminaremos nuestra conversación después Decimo – el solo le afirma con la cabeza indicándole que se vaya

- Espera Hayato – dice Tsuna al ver que ha dejado el anillo atrás pero al salir de la oficina el chico camina hablando muy animadamente por teléfono, así que decide hacer algo que nunca pensó seguirlo

Sabe donde esta Uni por las imágenes que le mostrara así que va al centro de la ciudad al café donde se encuentra al llegar la mira platicando con algunas chicas

- Uni – la llama haciendo que ella lo voltee a ver con una sonrisa

- Chicas les presento; él es mi esposo, Gokudera Hayato – dice ella haciendo reír al chico – ellas te conocen de la escuela – explica

- Vamos Uni, tenemos que irnos – es lo único que dice ofreciéndole la mano a la chica

- No se descansa cuando se tiene tres hijos – es lo ultimo que dice antes de tomarla – veo que las cosas no te fueron bien – lo toma del brazo pegándose a él lo mas posible – debes sacarlo todo – dice al leerle cada pensamiento mientras caminan al parque – y cuando tengas todo ya bien pensado díselo – mirándolo a los ojos para después sentarse en una de las bancas del parque

- Que digo, era muy feliz en mi ignorancia pero cuando ella dijo seguramente lo forzaste como siempre lo haces me di cuenta que lo había hecho – siente las lagrimas en los ojos – lo he amado tanto por tanto tiempo que me conforme con migajas – una lagrima caer por su mejilla – nunca fue una relación real éramos una pantalla de una familia feliz que yo cree y ahora todos tenemos que pagar por lo que hice – se muerde el labio – tantas personas me lo dijeron y yo solo me moleste con ellos durante años y veme ahora este no soy yo – mas lagrimas caen de sus ojos – odio a esta persona que no sabe lo que desea – se limpia las lagrimas

- No seas tan duro solo seguiste a tu corazón – se abraza a él tratando de darle consuelo

- Uni ¿Aun me amas? – pregunta separándose de ella esperando que lo vea a lo ojos lo cual hace pero no puede encontrar una respuesta en ellos – nunca me forzaste a corresponderte, los besos y caricias que yo te di fueron porque deseaba hacerlo pero con el siempre fueron forzadas, escasas y ahora que lo pienso hasta decepcionantes – la abraza con fuerza – lamento lo que paso cuando Freya nación abriste tu corazón y yo pisotee… – ella siente como las lagrimas caen sobre su rostro

- No tendrás que buscarlo mucho el esta cerca – dice ella separándose de él – iré a tu casa y ahí nos veremos – le limpia las lagrimas para después darle un beso del que Tsuna es testigo

De va del parque dejándolos solos, ahora solo depende de los dos resolver sus problemas. Camina hasta la casa Tsuna donde sabe que esta su hija, al tocar se sorprende al ver a Satsuki abrir la puerta.

- ¿Tú eres…? – dice Satsuki mirándola fijamente

- Uni – contesta ella con una sonrisa en los labios - ¿Puedo pasar? – pregunta fijándose en esos pequeños detalles que la hacen su hija – tal vez no me recuerdes pero yo…- siente emoción al hablar con ella

- Eres mi madre – dice algo seria – papá nos dio un álbum – no sabe que mas decir a la mujer que la trajo al mundo y a la vez hay tantas preguntas, para resolverlas debe dejarla entrar

- Se lo que piensas, te responderé tus preguntas – dice haciéndose a un lado dejándola entrar llevándola al comedor donde se encuentra Akira y Freya

- Hermano ella es Uni, mi… madre – le dice sentándose en la silla esperando que ella haga lo mismo

- Ayude a su padre porque somos amigos y deseaba ayudarlo, si no lo hacia yo el habría hecho alguna tontería – comienza leyendo las preguntas en las mentes de los chicos – me mantuve alejada por que pensé era lo mejor, nuestros enemigos les habrían hecho daño – puede sentir el dolor y confusión de los chicos

- No soy tu hijo – dice Akira molesto

- Lo se – le contesta con un media sonrisa – quise que supieras quien era pero tu padre ya tenia problemas con sus amigos al decirles la verdad a medias, y sinceramente él no me quería a su lado – mira sus manos – en esa época yo era un medio para un fin, por cruel que suene – levanta la vista los dos chicos están menos molestos

- Durante los últimos meses me he enterado de cosas que yo creía mi familia no era capaz de hacer, creo que con el tiempo tendrán mas sentido pero quisiera que todo regresara a la normalidad – dice Satuki algo melancólica tomando la mano de Uni

- No eres la única que desea algo así – aprieta su mano con fuerza sonriéndole dulcemente

La visita de Uni no dura mucho, ella se va en el momento que Tsuna y Gokudera regresan a casa aunque por lo que puede ver las cosas no se han arreglado y más al ver al guardián de la tormenta yendo tras ella.

- Tan mal están las cosas – dice Uni sin detenerse

Él no le responde sigue caminando a su lado. Durante un mes las mañana llega pronosticando un gran tormenta, comenzando con "Kyoko, llego para quedarse" lo cual mantenía molesto a Gokudera que ya de por si se estaba alejando de su familia, con Akira enojado con Tsuna al ver que deseaba mas hablar con Kyoko que resolver los problemas con su padre y por consiguiente a una triste Satsuki al ver a su familia desintegrarse.

Continuando con Ryuji que había sufrido un accidente bueno la verdad era que se había peleado con Eiji el hijo de Ryōhei y Asuka la hija de Mukuro dejándolos con varias heridas leves pero la razón de la pelea era lo que mas molestaba a las madres ya que sus padres lo habían animado a hacerlo como si eso fuera una sorpresa.

Siguiendo con la esposa de Yamamoto que había muerto en el hospital después de mucho tiempo enferma y Kenji era al que mas le había afectado de ser un niño tan dulce ahora era triste y solitario.

Al parecer Lambo era el único que no tenia problemas al menos en apariencia, la familia se estaba desquebrajando y solo se alejaban, eso no era bueno la demás familias no podían ver debilidad o los atacarían. Uni había visto lo que se avecinaba y decidió que debía ayudar como hacia mucho tiempo ellos lo hicieron por ella y para eso tenia que hacer que Gokudera hablara con cada uno de ellos ya que al parecer Tsuna por el momento tenía el juicio nublado, le costó trabajo pero finalmente el acepto que una de sus responsabilidades como la mano derecha era tomar el mando en caso que el jefe se encontrara indispuesto; cosa que no le gustaba pero alguien debía hacerlo.

Primero sus hijos – estoy molesto – les dice ingresando a la casa a la hora de la comida – mas contigo – mira a Akira – Kyoko es… – cierra los ojos llevándose las manos a la cabeza – la cosa es que su padre siempre estuvo enamorado de ella las cosas no se dieron como él quería – respira profundo – se los dije las cosas no están funcionado entre los dos, estamos… decidimos separarnos – dice aunque lo ultimo es algo que acaba de decidir pero era mas que la verdad, hace un mes que no se hablan

- No digas eso, padre – dice Akira en voz muy baja solo para que Gokudera lo oiga

- Nada de esto es culpa suya, solo que tú hermana tenia razón, forcé a su padre a una relación que no deseaba y ahora me doy cuanta que los herí – mira a sus hijos Sasuki llora en silencio

- Yo solo… – comienza Satsuki sin poder seguir – no quiero que te vayas – pide a su padre por una extraña razón algo le dice que eso es imposible que él le cumpla

- Hare lo que pueda – les dice dándole un beso en la frente a su hija y solo poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hijo

Se va de la casa continuando con su misión primero la casa del guardián de la nube a pedirle a Mukuro un favor, lo que le sorprende es que Asuka este fuera de su casa.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Asuka? – pregunta mirando a la chica sentada muy quieta

- Mi padres están… – es lo único que dice mirando hacia la casa, Gokudera puede entender a lo que se refiere

- Porque no vas con Satsuki un rato – siguiere haciendo que Asuka sonría corriendo

- Gracias tío – se detiene repentinamente sorprendiendo a Gokudera es la primera vez que la escucha decirle tío

Siguió su camino, tendrá que pedirle el favor a otro y para su sorpresa se topo con Hana, Ryōhei y Eiji que tenia algunos raspones en lo brazos – cabeza de pulpo – dice el guardián del sol al ver a Gokudera haciéndolo sonreír

- Necesito pedirte un favor – dice Gokudera esperando hasta que se vaya Hana y Eiji para hablarle con calma

- En extremo – grita Ryōhei con su habitual entusiasmo

- Deja de hacer pelear a tu hijo con Asuka y Ryuji – el guardián del sol lo mira como si no supiera de lo le habla aunque sabe que ha entendido el mensaje

Continua su camino hacia la casa de Haru solo basto ver al guardián de la nube y su hijo, Ryuji reposar en el tejado para saber lo molesta que estaba esa chica escandalosa se preguntaba como había podido dominar al alguien como Hibari .

- Hibari – le llama la atención – Satsuki… - no sabia como decirlo – cuídalos – es lo único que dice sabe muy bien que el guardián ha recibido el mensaje cuando levante la mano dejándolo continuar su camino

Gokudera entro al restaurante su amigo estaba sentado solo en la barra hacia tiempo que no la había visto tan deprimido.

- Si esta cerrado deberías poner un letrero – comienza llamando su atención

- Así que te mandaron a ti – dice Yamamoto sin mirarlo

- Lamento que haya muerto – dice el sentándose a lado de su amigo que le sirve un poco de sake

- ¿Cómo vas tú con Tsuna? – pregunta desviándole la conversación

- Me siento culpable – toma un sorbo de sake – siento… me siento cuando era pequeño y me entere que mi madre murió – su amigo lo mira cada día se aleja de sus obligaciones, igual que el

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunta mirándolo solo agachar la cabeza – si me lo cuentas te liberas aunque sea un poco – dice intentando sonsacarlo

- No vas a lograr nada – contesta tomando hasta el fondo el sake, sirviéndose mas – me cambiaste el tema – le señala fingiéndose molestia

- Estoy mejor, ella llevaba mucho tiempo sufriendo – baja la mirada hacia su vaso – al fin esta descansando – dice con una pequeña sonrisa al recordar lo buenos momentos que paso con su esposa

- ¿Por qué te empeñaste en que Tsuna se quedara a tu lado si claramente el no olvido a Ryoko? – le pregunta sorprendiendo a Gokudera

- Amo a Tsuna – es lo contesta haciendo que Yamanoto lo mire

- Te creo aunque hay un pero – intenta presionarlo para que él le responda

- No hay pero – es lo que contesta, Yamamoto se ríe esa era la respuesta que esperaba de su amigo – es ahora tu papel ser la mano derecha – dice logrando que Yamamoto le sirva mas sake – todos me han mirado así como si estuviera loco por querer alejarme – dice mirando la preocupación en lo ojos de su amigo

- Es tonto pensar que me dirás a donde vas – él también lo mira le recuerda tiempos pasados cuando vivía protegido por un coraza que no dejaba entrar a nadie – huir nunca soluciona las cosas, lo sabes – haciéndole recordad su experiencia de niño

- No huyo, solo necesito pensar – le dice levantándose de la silla saliendo del lugar preguntándose porque todos intuyen que se ira mucho tiempo o muy lejos

Gokudera va a casa por suerte no hay nadie dándole la libertad de sacar sus cosas para llevárselas a un lugar que no había pisado en 6 años. Un lugar lleno de recuerdos de su juventud, de su arreglo con Uni y de la esperanza que tenía al abandonarlo para formar una vida con su amado jefe.

Lo había mantenido arreglada durante esos años como si supiera que su vida se vendría abajo en solo unos meses, le causaba gracia. Tsuna no había entendido la necesidad que él tenía de estar a su lado cuidándole la espalda, haciendo cualquier cosa por el; obsesión era como lo había llamado, tal vez tenia razón. La última vez que hablaron le conto la verdad sobre su relación con Uni, él lo había tomado extrañamente bien lo que confirmaba lo que hacia mucho todos sabían y solo Hibari se había atrevido a decirle años atrás "lastima, con eso te conformas" pelearon hasta que los separaron, manteniéndose enojado con el durante años.

Al fin la venda se le había caído de lo ojos, Tsuna lo amaba pero no con la misma intensidad que a Kyoko, ni de la misma manera por primera vez en muchos años tenia la necesidad de hacer algo estúpido, olvidarse un momento de como había llegado hasta ese momento. Tenia la solución en la manos lo único que tenia que hacer era tomarla y eso iba a hacer.

* * *

**Pues decidí volver a escribirlo, así que espero que ahora quede mejor. **


	4. Chapter 4

Tsuna no podía evitar sentir que se había equivocado al dejar que su guardián de la tormenta se fuera aunque si era sincero su relación no estaban saliendo como se había planeado, al aceptar comprometerse se prometieron cosas para las que no estaba listos y finalmente todo lo que no se dijo se acumulo y cayo sin advertencia empezando con su aun latente amor por Kyoko. Los dos se habían equivocado, lo peor del caso es que sus hijos pagarían las consecuencias de la separación, tenía que hablar con ellos y explicarles la situación.

- Akira, Satsuki, vengan quiero hablar con ustedes – dice Tsuna desde el comedor – estoy seguro que saben los problemas por los que estamos pasando su padre y yo solo quiero que… – esta algo nervioso

- Ya sabemos que están separados y no van a volver – dice Akira molesto levantándose de la mesa

- No te preocupes papi – dice Satsuki en tono dulce yendo tras su hermano

Eso es lo que se sentía ser el malo del cuento pensaba Tsuna, había que arreglar las cosas para que al menos quedaran en buenos términos y para eso debía traerlo de regreso. Sabía lo que tenia que hacer y a quien confiarle la misión; ese era su guardián de la nube.

Había pasado una semana desde la partida del Hibari, a su regreso las noticias son malas Gokudera ha sido capturado por una nueva familia en ascenso aunque para su suerte al no traer su anillo de guardián no se han dado cuenta quien es algo que causa la burla de Hibari al considerarlos inferiores.

- Ve por el – es lo único que dice Tsuna molesto al saber lo descuidado que ha sido Gokudera

- Lo que no se dan cuenta es que Akira lo ha escuchado toda la información recolectada por Hibari, sin pensarlo va a casa para tomar algunas cosas.

- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunta Satsuki mirándolo empacar algo de ropa y dinero en una mochila

- Papá esta en problemas – es lo único que dice tomando sus mochila saliendo de su habitación

- Espera – grita la chica yendo tras el – iré contigo – mira como su hermano se detiene para esperarla dejando que ella tome algunas cosas

Para cuando Tsuna llega a casa se sorprende al encontrarla vacía, al acercarse la noche comienza a preocuparse, primero llama a Ryōhei, después a Lambo, a Yamamoto quien le informa que Kenji también ha desaparecido. Mientras habla con su guardián de la lluvia, Chrome y Haru aparecen en su puerta preguntando por sus hijos respectivamente a lo que Tsuna contesta que no los ha visto, con urgencia convoca una reunión con el resto de sus guardianes, a pesar de saber que posiblemente sus hijos se encuentren juntos eso no evita que teman por su seguridad. Tsuna recibe una noticia de Hibari que al parecer ya ha salido con rumbo a Italia mencionándole que le pareció ver a Satsuki en el aeropuerto junto a su hermano aunque no esta del todo seguro. Si la información que le ha dado su guardián es acertada algo le dice que sus hijos escucharon la conversación que tuvo con Hibari lo cual significa que deben estar rumbo a Italia.

Rápidamente les dice su sospecha a sus amigos que insisten en ir a la mansión Vongola en busca de sus hijos, es Irei el que se encarga de los preparativos en tres horas los interesados están en un avión privado con rumbo a Italia, 12 horas de vuelo después un helicóptero los espera para llevarlos a la mansión donde una Uni muy ansiosa los espera.

- ¿Qué sucede Uni? – pregunta un Tsuna muy cansado al bajar del helicóptero

- Se donde están sus hijos – dice algo tímida mirando el piso

- ¿Dónde? – pregunta Haru adelantándose a los demás

- Hace una hora me dijeron que unos niños entraba al territorio de la familia Lucchese, al principio no tenia importancia hasta que me dijeron que uno de los chicos parecía ser la pequeña Vongola – mira como Tsuna parece caerle un balde de agua fría al saber que su sospecha era cierta sus hijos quieren ir a rescatar a Gokudera

- Es ahí donde se dirige Hibari – les dice a sus demás guardianes a quienes aun no les ha comentado que Gokudera fue hecho prisionero y es en ese territorio que se encuentra

- Se de un lugar donde podemos ir sin que nos noten y vigilar a la Familia Lucchese – dice Uni al leer la mente de Tsuna

- Yamamoto ven conmigo, Chrome quédate con Haru si algo llegara a pasar me comunicare inmediatamente con ustedes – les asegura al verlas muy preocupadas

Junto con su amigo y Uni suben al auto de la chica que trae como chofer a Gamma, ella los lleva a Giglio Nero primero solo pare recoger algunas cosas y poder dejar atrás a su guardián que no esta muy feliz pero no van contra sus deseos, es Yamamoto quien maneja siguiendo las direcciones de Uni el viaje no es muy largo desde la mansión Giglio Nero lo que les da una idea del porque esta bien informada sobre las acciones de la Familia Lucchese, lo raro seria entonces saber porque no ayudo a Gokudera aunque dejan esos pensamientos para después al ver que se adentraban a un denso bosque, junto a otros autos estacionan el suyo tomando sus cosas siguiendo a Uni por un camino empedrado exactamente en un claro se encuentra lo que parecía ser una enorme casa de campo. Al entrar el lugar tiene decoraciones simples para un espacio tan amplio pero bastante acogedor. La recepcionista ni los mira, escuchan a Uni hablarle en italiano pidiéndole una habitación con vista hacia el valle, ella les dice el número de la habitación y el monto a pagar, toman la llave de su habitación dejándose guiar por Uni que ya conocía el lugar. La habitación es muy grande al parecer es la suit familiar, tiene tres habitaciones y una vista muy amplia del valle gracias a un ventanal desde el cual pueden ver la casa de la familia Lucchese o al menos eso dice Uni.

- La Familia Lucchese, era un pequeña familia que solo estaba situada en ese valle – dice Uni mirando por la ventana – cuando el antiguo jefe murió, Vittorio Amuso tomo el control comenzando a ganar poder apoderándose de pequeñas familias alrededor de su zona – dice mirándolos escanear la zona – hasta el momento se ha presentando queriendo una alianza, ya sabrás como me fue la ultima vez – se sienta en un sillón en la pequeña sala que se encuentra cerca del ventanal

- ¿Cómo se enteraron de tu familia? – pregunta Yamamoto que mira con detenimiento el valle memorizando desde arriba los caminos que puede usar – un traidor – se contesta el al mirarla bajar la vista

Uni se va a la habitación que ha escogido se recuesta en al cama, la ultima vez que vino a esa posada fue hacia siete años, se levanta toma su bolsa vaciándola en la cama, había recogido lo que para ella era lo más importante, sus mas íntimos recuerdos de la vida que anhelaba, algunas cosas que significaban mucho para ella aunque en realidad eran insignificantes para otros; fotos de un época en donde creyó que podía modificar su destino pero solo consiguió que este se burlara de ella, muy tarde entendió que ya estaba escrito, solo algo bueno había salido de todo eso. Y ahora sabia que se acercaba su hora, bueno lo conocía hace ya tanto; antes tuvo miedo ahora se había resignado a la vida que le había tocado.

- Tengo que hacerlo – se decía mientras miraba fotos de las personas que eran mas importantes para ella

Aun recordaba cuando le había dicho que ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Llamo a Gokudera pidiéndole verse, sabia que no se negaría como deseaba fue a su encuentro en una posada oculta donde sus familias no interferían llamada "Desiderio". La reservación estaba bajo el nombre de Mila Kubrick, la habitación era la misma en la que se encontraban ahora solo que antes era más pequeña, la llamaban algo relacionado con un ave. Cuando el llego ella ya estaba en la habitación.

- Voy a cobrar el favor, no tengo tanto tiempo – le dice sorprendiéndolo no esperaba que se lo pidiera después de tantos años

- ¿Tiempo? – captando tarde el significado de sus palabras

- He visto mi muerte – le dice dejándolo callado – es mi destino – Uni le habla con simpleza como si fuera lo mas normal

- El destino no existe – es lo que él le contesta con una sonrisa amplia – uno lo crea – termina

- ¿Crees que pueda cambiar mi destino? – pregunta insegura

- Claro que lo creo – contesta el sin saber que esas palabras harían que ella cambiara el favor que le iba a pedir

Regresando al presente no había olvidado ese día, mientras miraba los objetos regados en la cama llegaban recuerdos de un pasado a su lado que no podía divulgar ya que había prometido llevarse a la tumba ese secreto al igual que el. Junta sus cosas, con sigilo sale de la habitación, yendo a un lugar donde sabe puede deshacerse de recuerdos dolorosos. Es en la chimenea frente a la recepción donde vacía sus recuerdos más preciados dejando que el fuego consuma lo que nadie nunca llegara a saber.

- Señora Kubrick ha regresado, ¿Cómo esta su esposo? – dice una mujer menuda de avanzada edad que reconoce como la dueña del lugar

- Sabe también como yo que Troy no era mi esposo – dice refiriéndose a Gokudera recordando las identidades falsas que creo para ellos

- Las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere – la mujer la mira para después ver las cosas que se están quemando

- Ya sabia que terminaríamos mal, solo…no pude evitarlo… ¿Cree que estoy mal al…? – comienza mirándola

- Uni, Tsuna te busca – se ve interrumpida por Yamamoto

Ella se levanta sonriéndole a la mujer haciendo que ella le sonríe también. Regresan juntos a la habitación donde se entera que mañana a primera hora saldrán a interceptar a los chicos antes que se metan en problemas, ella solo escucha porque sabe muy bien que su plan es inútil ya visto lo que va a pasar y a pesar de querer decirles para que estén preparados también sabe que las cosas irán bien al final. Sin que se den cuenta sale de la posada cuando ellos se han dormido, yendo hacia la casa de la Familia Lucchese guiada solo por sus poderes.

Cuando Gokudera despierta esta en un lugar oscuro, el cuerpo le duele de sobremanera lo que recuerda es haber sido capturado mientras intentaba visitar a Uni además de la golpizas tratando de descifrar quien era en realidad, lo ultimo que recuerda es escuchar que llevaba dos semanas en ese lugar.

Intentaba levantarse pero su cuerpo no respondía, escucho pasos que se acercaban, la puerta se abrió cegándolo temporalmente.

- ¿Qué le han hecho? – dice la voz de una mujer a la que reconoce instantáneamente y se pregunta por que Uni esta ahí - sáquenlo de aquí – les grita a sus captores sintiendo como es llevado con delicadeza hacia una pequeña sala de estar – lo siento debí venir antes pero ese no era mi destino – dice a su oído abrazándolo fuertemente

- Ya tienes a tu hombre, ahora cumple tu palabra – se escucha la voz molesta de alguien

- Déjame hablar con el a solas – pide mirando a ese hombre que Gokudera no puede enfocar pero sabe que es el jefe de la familia Lucchese

- ¿Qué sea rápido? – dice permitiendo que hablen a solas

- Afuera te encontraras con tus hijos llévalos lejos de aquí pronto llegara Hibari y exterminara todo a su paso – dice muy cerca de su boca sonriéndole – yo los detendré para que no vayan tras de ti – no borra la sonrisa de sus labios – me hiciste muy feliz – cierra los ojos sintiendo como el tiempo se agota – eres afortunado el cielo te ama – se abraza a él aspirando su aroma – se muy feliz, mi amada tormenta – le da un beso en la boca – recuerda las cosas están por mejorar – dice a su oído sintiendo las lagrimas caer – gracias – es lo ultimo que dice antes que los hombres de Vittorio lo saquen de la casa

– Tienes un minuto para desaparecer de mi vista – le dicen arrojándolo al suelo camina solo unos pasos antes de desmayarse cuando abre los ojos de nuevo un par de chicos conocidos lo lleva a rastras. Conforme avanzan su cuerpo se vuelve menos pesado, pareciera que mágicamente esta sanando, hace a los chicos detenerse para poder pararse a lo lejos puede ver que Uni tenia razón Hibari ha arrasado con el lugar por completo. Aunque desea saber lo que ha pasado primero debe poner a sus hijos y a los de sus amigos a salvo.

Hibari entra a la casa para ver si hay alguien mas, solo se encuentra a Uni sentada en la pequeña sala de estar, indicándole que Vittorio ha escapado por la puerta trasera de la casa

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta Hibari mirando con enojo a Uni

Ella no contesta al ver a Yamamoto y Tsuna entran con el jefe de la Familia Lucchese lo arrojan al suelo.

- Encárgate – le ordena Tsuna a Hibari que se lleva al prisionero lejos de ellos – fuiste muy lista Uni – dice molesto con ella al arriesgarse de esa forma sin informarles

- Estoy segura que encontraran a sus hijos en la posada – le informa sonriendo levantándose para emprender el camino de regreso a ese lugar

El camino es en total silencio todos sumidos es sus propios pensamientos, van con rumbo a la posada donde lo chicos están en total silencio recibiendo la reprimenda de un desalineado Gokudera. Uni no puede evitarlo se desmaya para cuando despierta esta en Giglio Nero siendo cuidada por Gamma su mas fiel guardián.

- El tiempo se me agota – dice con una sonrisa tratado de hacerle sentir que el momento a llegado así como le llego a su madre – trae a Satsuki – le pide, lo mira irse unos minutos – aun recuerdo cuando naciste, idéntica a tus padres – dice cuando la mira entrar por la puerta – lo que siempre he querido decirte es que no me arrepiento de haber aceptado la propuesta de tu padre – Satsuki le sonríe acercándosele para abrazarla – eres… podrías traer a Tsuna por favor – dice al saber que su hora se acerca

- Me llamaste – dice Tsuna asomándose por la puerta

- Quiero confesarte algo que espero te ponga a pensar – comienza indicándole que se siente a la orilla de su cama – cuando Hayato vino pidiendo mi ayuda pensé que estaba loco pero cuando la vi en una de mis visiones era lo mas hermoso así que le di una oportunidad – siente como se le hace un nudo en la garganta – un día vi mi muerte y pensé pedir el favor que el me debía y ese día escuche "el destino puedes crearlo tu" creí que podía burlarlo pero me engañe, termine enamorada de un hombre que nunca me amaría al menos no como quería – las lagrimas se acumulan en sus ojos – te odie porque yo quería tu vida y a pesar que le roge que se quedara a mi lado el te escogió a ti pero regreso a mi deshecho pidiendo mi ayuda y pensé que había vencido pero no era así – se limpia las pocas lagrimas que caen – al final he aceptado mi destino, he realizado el ultimo sacrificio y solo te pido que decidas lo que decidas no dejes que se aparte de tu vida tiende a tomar demasiados riegos – dice lo ultimo con una sonrisa en los labios, mira a Tsuna levantarse algo pensativo saliendo de la habitación – aunque fuera una vez mas desearía verte pero solo sentirías lastima de mi – dice al aire – pase años intentando sacarte de mi mente, queriendo olvidar lo dijiste ese día pero tenias razón lo nuestro solo era el pago por el favor realizado fue tonto de mi parte esperar algo mas cuando estaba muy claro en tu mente que es a el a quien amas – lagrimas no dejan de caer – al menos obtuve una parte tuya a la cual amar aunque fuera poco tiempo, al fin podre dejar de mentir simulando que soy feliz cuando por dentro me encuentro destrozada, te confesare algo mas sabia que habías sido capturado y puede enviar a alguien a rescatarte pero decidí la salida egoísta donde tu te sintieras culpable, lo siento si hay alguien que debe llevar esa carga soy yo por ser una cobarde – dice sabiendo que Gokudera la escucha al otro lado de la puerta – debí mantenerme alejada de ti – las lagrimas continúan cayendo, cuando se al calmado un poco decide cerrar lo ojos

- Princesa – escucha la voz de Gamma a lo lejos pero sus ojos ya no se abren la hora había llegado

En la mansión Giglio Nero todos es silencia cuando miran a Gamma salir de la habitación de Uni con la cabeza gacha. En privado Freya habla con Gokudera aunque la verdad es que el la esta consolando por la perdida de su madre, además de asesorarla ahora que la responsabilidad de la familia recae en ella pero ella se niega tomar el mando al menos hasta que cumpla diez lo que deja al guardián de la tormenta en un pequeño problema.

* * *

**Esto va lento pero... no va muy lento, eso de estar buscando trabajo como quita tiempo pero bueno.**


	5. Chapter 5

Los Vongola regresan a la mansión donde cada uno de los miembros más jóvenes reciben la reprimenda correspondiente por parte de sus padres. Akira al aceptar que fue el quien arrastro a su hermana a esa aventura se encuentra frente a sus dos padres quienes lo miran con seriedad.

- Lo que hiciste fue arriesgado mas al no avisar de su partida a ningún otro miembro – comienza Gokudera tranquilizándose un poco – aunque estoy feliz que pensaras llevar ayuda aun te falta mucho por aprender y estoy dispuesto a entrenarte si así lo deseas – lo que dice sorprende tanto a Tsuna como a Akira

- ¿No estas molesto? – pregunta el chico a Gokudera al verlo muy relajado

- Al principio por poner en riesgo a tu hermana pero ya estas por llegar a la edad en la que yo me convertí en guardián y sé que aunque te castigue no voy a detenerte seria absurdo de mi parte – Tsuna abre aun mas la boca esa actitud relajada frente a sus hijos es rara llegaba a ser muy sobreprotector por lo que el entrenamiento de Satsuki con Hibari lo mantenían en secreto pero quien era ese nuevo Gokudera – ve a comer algo debo hablar con Satsuki – le pide a su hijo

Como su padre se lo ordena Akira se va mirándolo al alejarse preguntándose que mosca le pico

- Gokudera – lo llama Tsuna

- Podemos hablar después – dice a su jefe dejándolo aun meditado esa actitud extraña

Va hacia donde sabe que encontrara a su hija, es usual que ella este en esa habitación cuando visitan la mansión Vongola lo que le recuerda un poco su niñez.

- Sabia que te encontraría aquí – dice al verla sentada frente al piano mirando las teclas – sé que tu hermano no te llevo a la fuerza y me hubiera gustado que aceptaras la culpa junto con el, estoy decepcionado – Satsuki baja la cabeza tocando algunas notas – aunque ciertamente estoy feliz que estés a salvo – ella sonríe comenzado a tocar una melodía que claramente el conoce – Fantasía, Mozart – Satsuki deja de tocar para mirar a su padre que esta parado a lado suyo

- Padre quiero… - comienza tratando de preguntar si regresara a casa o se volverá a ir – no es nada – vuelve a agachar la cabeza, Gokudera sabe que hay algo que le molesta aunque no piensa presionarla para que se lo diga

- Es hora que tu entrenamiento se intensifique – dice cambiando el tema además de sorprenderla al darse cuenta que ya sabia de sus entrenamientos con Hibari

- ¿Crees que estoy lista? – le pregunta levantándose del banco frente al piano

- Pronto estarás lista para ser quien tu desees – le asegura logrando que ella lo abrace

Lentamente se separa de su hija mirándola fijamente, ella se aleja. Gokudera regresa por donde vino encontrándose con unas muy molestas Chrome y Haru reprendiendo a sus hijos y sonríe que mayor castigo para esos dos que ser sermoneados juntos.

- Siento interrumpir su regaño solo quiero agradecerle a mis sobrinos que no dejaron solos a Akira y Satsuki – dice haciendo que los presentes guarden silencio, él nunca los llamaba sobrinos - así que gracias – termina dándole un dulce beso a Asuka en la frente y despeinando a Ryuji quien lo mira con desgana

- Tío quiero un pastel de fresas y queso – dice de repente Asuka tímidamente jugando con doblez de su blusa

- Mi pequeña Asuka tus deseos son ordenes – haciéndole un reverencia alejándose de ahí dejando a unas madres muy confundidas ante esa actitud muy fuera de él

Como lo dijo regresa a lado de Tsuna, esta en su oficina en la mansión, al entrar esta ocupado revisando algunos papeles con el mayor sigilo se acerca esperando hasta que el levante la vista para hablarle.

- Fue un descuido de mi parte dejarme capturar, aceptare las consecuencias que impongas de… – dice mirando como ha sorprendido a su jefe

- No es eso de lo que quería hablar – lo interrumpe indicándole que se siente en la silla frente a el – Akira esta molesto con nuestra separación y creo que… - comienza al ver que se ha sentado

- Decimo no te preocupes solo es una fase pronto se acostumbrara a tenerme lejos – lo interrumpe tratando de no darle importancia a su comentario – si no hay mas que decir debo volver a mis labores, he descuidado a la familia y… – se levanta de la silla

- Debemos hablar de nosotros – dice Tsuna rápidamente deteniendo el paso de su guardián

- ¿Nosotros? – repite intrigado

- Si bueno, debes hablar con los chicos yo no soy el malo del cuento, solo quiero que estén abiertos a la posibilidad de que Kyoko y yo intentamos comenzar una relación – dice Tsuna parándose frente a el sin darse cuenta lo asombrado que lo ha dejado cuando se recupera la molestia comienza a mostrarse en el movimiento de su cuerpo

- Bueno, eso no me toca a mi – dice mordiéndose el labio incómodo

- Solo pido que hables con ellos y les expliques que yo siempre quise a Kyoko a mi lado pero tu no estabas de acuerdo… – lo que dice Tsuna exaspera a Gokudera

- ¡No estaba de acuerdo! – mira a Tsuna que parece pasmado ante su actitud – sabes que me llevare a Satsuki conmigo – grita dejándolo impactado

- No puedes – le levanta la voz Tsuna parándose frente a él impidiéndole el paso hacia la salida

-Ella es mi hija, sabes muy bien que su nombre verdadero es Satsuki Gokudera y por ley estoy en mi derecho, tu y yo no estamos casados – sale de la oficina azotando la puerta

Gokudera esta afuera de la puerta preguntándose porque había dejado que sus celos hablaran, tenia planeado darle tiempo a que recapacitara pero las cosas se le salieron de control aunque si era sincero consigo mismo Tsuna había tomado la decisión de salir con Kyoko; ahora entendía como se había sentido Uni cuando le había dicho que no importara lo que hiciera no la amaría. Era un sentimiento que te carcomía por dentro llevándote a la desesperación y al desconsuelo; por mas que intentas salir de ese estado cada vez te tragaba mas hasta que llegabas al fondo donde tienes que escoge entre quedarte en esa penumbra o intentar salir sabiendo que el camino no es fácil. Él ya había llegado a ese lugar donde su mente era un remolino de sentimientos y pensamientos que no cobraban sentido solo le faltaba decidir.

Comenzó a caminar esperando de alguna manera que sus pies lo llevaran al lugar donde encontraría una respuesta y vaya que lo llevaron a un lugar. Miro el piano frente a él, era excepcional la forma en que lo llamaba a tocarlo, con recelo se acercó sentándose frente aquel magnifico instrumento pasando los dedos con delicadeza por cada una de las teclas. La última vez que había tocado una pieza era el día que su madre murió; no había podido enseñarle a sus propios hijos a tocar ya que durante mucho tiempo odio lo que el piano representaba, ahora estaba ahí de frente deseando escuchar lo que tenia que decirle después de tantos años. Comenzó tocando algunas teclas sin sentido, acostumbrándose de nuevo al sonido de estas entonces sus dedos quisieron darle significado a la melodía.

Tan ajeno estaba a su alrededor que no advirtió las miradas fijas de tres personas quienes lo miraban impresionados sabían que había tocado el piano de pequeño y debido a malas experiencias lo llego a odiar; sin embargo su destreza era de admirar ahora sabían de donde había sacado el talento Satsuki.

El final se acercaba las notas eran mas suaves, logrando traer de vuelta a Gokudera que se queda admirando las teclas deslizando sus dedos por ellas sintiéndose mas tranquilo, al menos ahora tenia claridad para pensar en lo que haría.

- Eso fue impresionante – escucha a Haru decirle detrás suyo que no esta sola viene acompañada de Hibari y Ryuji

- Sonata para piano en re menor ''La Tempestad'' Op 31 N°17 de Beethoven – se levantan agradeciéndole a su publico lo cual los sorprende

- Me gusta – dice Ryuji muy entusiasmado lo que les recuerda que si efectivamente hay algo de Haru en ese niño – toca otra – pide de nuevo con ese tono amonado de su madre

- Vamos Ryuji… – comienza Haru intentando sacarlo del lugar al ver que Gokudera no esta muy convencido de querer volver a sentarse frente al piano es mas a su parecer habían interrumpido un momento privado

- Pero mamá – se queja el chico al ser llevado por la fuerza

- Nos irrita su comportamiento – dice Hibari refiriéndose a su relación con su jefe para después ir tras su familia

Sabe a lo que se refiere y tal vez lo que esta apunto de hacer es lo más difícil que haya hecho hasta ahora pero sus prioridades son sus hijos.

* * *

**Tengo ideas contradictorias asi que el siguiente capitulo va a tardar un poco. **


	6. Chapter 6

**SATSUKI POV**

Estaba muy molesta con mis padres como habían podido destruir así la vida a la que estábamos acostumbrados. Los últimos meses fueron los más difíciles de toda mi vida después de regresar a Japón, mi padre tenía esa actitud tan rara, todos lo notábamos y de cierta forma me asustaba un poco porque sentía que ese no era el y no solo el, papi también tenia un extraño comportamiento cuando Kyoko iba a casa, esa mujer no nos soportaba.

Entonces vino lo que me enfureció más con ellos y era el hecho que nos íbamos de Japón de regreso a Italia a vivir con quien sabe quien, papi se había molestado al principio pero después simplemente no dijo nada. Tal vez lo peor del caso era que dejaba a Akira atrás, el y nuestro padre habían hablado durante horas en su habitación, al final mi hermano solo me había abrazado y dicho que todo iría bien aunque quería creerle para mi las cosas iban de mal en peor.

Sin decirle a nadie nos fuimos del lugar que siempre considere mi hogar y me alejaron de las personas que mas amo, deje de hablarle a mi padre me encerré en mi mundo hasta que Freya llego al lugar donde nos quedábamos que por lo que había escuchado solo era temporario, me dijo que viviría con nosotros algún tiempo y que no debía preocuparme lo que me recordó a mi hermano.

Con el paso de los meses me di cuenta que tenían razón, habíamos llegado a un lugar donde tal vez nunca espere estar pero era agradable.

Al principio no sabía quien nos había brindado su hospitalidad mi padre no había querido hablar de eso, hasta que vi a un hombre mayor que hablara seriamente con el para después presentarse como mi abuelo, bueno nuestro abuelo. Tenía otro abuelo y este era menos extraño, era lo que siempre creí que un abuelo seria, consentidor en extremo, comencé a sentirme como en casa.

Vivía en un entorno totalmente diferente con nueva gente, aun hablaba con mis primos y tíos, mi hermano estaba con Tío Dino entrenándose y parecía que todo lo pasado solo era eso algo que había ocurrido y se había ido.

Entonces vino la gran noticia que me hizo muy feliz iría a ver a papi, en las vacaciones de verano. Cuando el día llego estaba mas que contenta esperaba que al verme dijera "No importa lo que diga tu padre te quedaras a mi lado" solo que llegue al aeropuerto él no estaba ahí, tía Haru fue por mi contándome que mi papi había salido de viaje urgente, creí que volvería pronto y mientras me divertía con mi familia.

- Vamos Tsuki - dice Eiji con su habitual comportamiento he pasado un semana en casa de todos y cada uno de mis tíos, comienzo a creer que… no quiero pensar en eso

- Ya voy – contesto desanimada siguiéndolo hacia la cocina donde nos están reunido algunos de mis tíos

- Satsuki – me llama tío Mukuro en tono dulce y como lo conozco bien intuía que me diría algo malo

- Tsunayoshi no…- nunca lo había visto quedarse sin saber que decir

Y como por arte de magia lo entendí, mi papi no vendría, quería llorar pero lo único que dije fue – quiero volver a Italia – me miraron con caras tristes y molestas, sin mas me regrese a casa. Papá fue por mi, las lagrimas cayeron solas, estaba preocupado pero sabia que entendía y comprendí porque me había llevado lejos quería protegerme de este hechizo que tenia papi lo había visto en el pasado cada vez que ella hablaba o decía algo lindo él ponía una cara que no sabría como explicar. Cuando Akira se entero de lo que había pasado llego a casa del abuelo y me abrazo durante horas me dijo "No te preocupes veras como regresa a ser el de antes". Después de eso no quise regresar apresar que se había disculpado, su justificación no tenía valor para mí.

Un año pasó y papá dijo que tenía que cumplir una promesa, no sabia a lo que se refería pero no importaba tendría la oportunidad de ver a mis tíos y agradecerle por sus regalos de navidad y de cumpleaños nada mejor que hacerlo en persona.

No quedamos en su antigua casa y mientras nosotras hacíamos la casa mas habitable, él fue a ver al señor Sawada como ahora lo llamábamos mi hermano y yo, no supe de que hablaron aunque le pregunte a Freya ella solo me dijo que papá estaba muy molesto. Por la tarde fuimos a ver a Asuka que cumplía 13 años tenia uno menos que mi hermano y el regalo que le trajo mi padre era un pastel de fresas y queso que hizo iluminar su rostro.

Esos momentos de nuevo con mi familia me hacían muy feliz aunque me faltara una persona para estar completos, mi abuelo me había dicho que pronto se daría cuenta de lo que perdía, si ese pronto fuera ya no me preocuparía que mi padre tuviera citas, era sincero con nosotros nos contaba sobre ellas y no aseguraba que si la cosa se ponía seria esa persona debía aceptarnos a los tres porque éramos lo mas importante para el. Últimamente había tenido varias con alguien, que lo único que sabíamos era nada, solo que el desconocido lo llamaba todos los días y lo hacia reír y en ocasiones había mandado regalos para los nosotros. Freya no podía ver quien era lo cual es raro pero ella aseguraba que aun no había nada serio y junto con Akira nos imaginábamos como seria.

Y ahí en pleno festejo de Asuka, estaba de nuevo hablando por teléfono con un desconocido sonriendo como en el pasado y yo pensaba "Ojala papi se de cuenta pronto porque no se si quiero otro papi".

**FIN POV**

* * *

**Un poco corto pero ahí esta, ¿Quien sera ese misterioso desconocido? aun no lo se pero algo se me ocurrida al final de día.**


	7. Chapter 7

Tusna creía que las cosas le estaban yendo muy bien desde que se había separado de Gokudera, al fin había conseguido lo que siempre había deseado estar a lado de la mujer que había amado desde que tenia 15 años y ahora solo faltaba que sus hijos se acostumbraran a la idea de que Kyoko y el podrían en un tiempo empezar a formar una familia aunque las cosas no estaba así de fácil Gokudera se las estaba poniendo difíciles mas cuando le había propuesto que dejara a Satsuki a su cuidado pero él se molesto diciéndole que no, que se alejara de una vez por todas de su hija.

Y ahora estaba en su oficina solo mientras los demás estaban en la fiesta de Asuka todo porque su ex guardián de la tormenta le había jurado que si se presentaba regresarían a Italia sin que viera a su hija, con esas actitudes ahora podía entender un poco porque su relación no había funcionado.

Al otro día había podido pasar tiempo con Satsuki y Atsuka, las cosas estaban de maravilla al fin su hija lo había perdonado pero la ultima prueba fue llevar a Kyoko a comer con ellos y ver como interactuaban; por suerte parecían llevarse mejor, era una señal que le decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Caminaron por las calles Namimori, la imagen de Satsuki tomada de la mano de Kyoko riendo de quien sabe que cosas, lo hizo sonreír aunque la sonrisa se le borro al ver a Gokudera charlando animadamente con un ex enemigo, solamente él los había visto así que decidido que lo mejor era seguir de largo sin comentar nada al respecto sin embargo las cosas no siguieron así.

La noticia se corrió por todos los guardianes y familia, algunos estaban sorprendidos, otros molestos, solo había uno que lo único que le importaba era que fuera feliz aunque era de sorprenderse le había tomado cariño lo que no le gustaba a su esposo pero eso no le importaba. Fue ella la primera que quería repuestas sobre su nueva relación y fue por eso que llego inesperadamente a su casa.

- ¿Qué sorpresa? – dice Chrome al ver a Byakuran abrirle la puerta

- Si lo que buscas es a Hayato no esta – contesta Byakuran sintiéndose un poco incomodo deseando que la chica se vaya

- ¿En serio, ustedes dos…? – intenta preguntar pero solo sonríe

- Somos amigos, nada mas – contesta rápidamente esperando que el vergonzoso asunto se acabe

- ¡Chrome! – escucha la voz de Gokudera – como dijo somos amigos a veces trabajo para el; simple y sencillo – le explica poniéndose a su lado

- ¡Aja! Pero amigos con derecho – al terminar de decir eso se sonroja – soné como Haru – mira indignada a Gokudera quien ríe ante su comportamiento

- Pasa – dice abriéndole la puerta aun a pesar del disgusto de Byakuran

Cuando Chrome sale de la casa la relación de esos dos le queda clara, son amigos unos con un interés de algo romántico pero solo amigos al menos por ahora y es lo que no entendía; porque el seguía esperando aunque lo negara a que Tsuna volviera, para algunas personas el amor era muy complicado.

Por la noche una inesperada sorpresa llega a la casa Sawada que pone muy feliz a Satsuki, Akira ha regresado a casa y al igual que ella pareciera que lo ha perdonado a Tsuna, hasta habla de buena manera a Kyoko sin embargo algo comienza a molestarle cuando Satsuk le dice a su hermano que Freya se iba a quedar en casa de Chrome mientras el amigo de Gokudera estaba en la ciudad y no solo eso sin querer había empezado a escuchar la conversación entre sus dos hijos.

- ¿Qué dijo Freya? – pregunta ansioso

- Dijo que era lindo y con mucha personalidad – dice riendo Satsuki - ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta al ver el rostro triste de su hermano

- Pensé que ellos volverían a estar juntos pero… ¿Eres feliz en Italia? – pregunta cambiándole el tema

- Si me gusta estar con el abuelo, Freya y mas cerca de ti aunque a veces también quiero que papi regrese no obstante creo que estamos mejor con papá – muy convencida de lo que dice

- Quiero irme a vivir con ustedes ahora que el entrenamiento termino pero el no me dejara ir – dice decepcionado

- Papá encontrara una forma de tenerte con nosotros como la ultima vez – Satsuki intenta levantarle el animo a su hermano

Tsuna no puede creer lo que escucho pensaba que las cosas iban bien con sus hijos pero la verdad era que ellos preferían ir con Gokudera antes que quedarse a su lado y no entendía porque había creído que todo estaba arreglado, que al recuperar a Kyoko su vida se iba acomodar, al fin tenia todo lo que quería y de repente se dio cuneta que no era feliz que si había tenido su altas y bajas con Gokudera pero finalmente no recordaba haberse sentido tan perdido a su lado.

Las cosas empeoraron para Tsuna cuando Byakuran se le ocurrió la brillante idea de salir de paseo, el solo con sus hijos. Habían viajado al bosque donde habían tenido un picnic y la cosa era que estaban encantados con el y eso le producía celos.

En unos días Gokudera se llevaría a sus hijos de nuevo lejos de él y lo único en lo que pensaba era en lo idiota que había sido; así que el primer paso para la reivindicación era terminar con Kyoko, ahora sabia que lo que los unía no era amor al menos de su parte solo se había aferrado al pasado. Ella dijo que entendía a lo que se refería pero ya era tarde su familia ya estaba con rumbo a Italia en el avión privado de Byakuran; al fin mostraba sus verdaderos colores, que torpe había sido aunque aun no era tarde tenia que intentar recuperarlos.

* * *

**Bueno aquí esta el penúltimo capitulo aunque he de decir que la regué un poco en algunos capítulos espero haberlo arreglado lo suficiente, me disculpo por la tardanza para mi buena suerte he tenido unas semanas muy accidentadas, lo cual no es raro en mi soy muy dada a tropezarme pero bueno.**

**Solo hay una cosa más para que pueda terminar, debería Gokudera regresar con Tsuna o seguir con su vida. Bueno ahí se los dejo, pongan sus reviews hasta ahora no estoy muy segura del final así que les doy la oportunidad de decidirlo hasta este viernes 19.**


	8. Chapter 8

Había sido muy fácil para Tsuna decir que recuperaría a su familia, el problema era que ahora ellos parecían no desear que se les acercara y lo demostraron yéndose a vivir con Byakuran o al menos eso parecía para el. La verdad era que Gokudera solo había acepado la invitación de un amigo a trabajar con el en su casa de verano.

- Estas muy pensativo – dice alguien a su espalda mientras ve a sus hijos jugar en la arena

- En el ultimo año han pasado muchas cosas – comienza mirando a su amigo sentarse – es ahora que me doy cuenta que a pesar de tener hijos aun me comportaba como un niño berrinchudo – hace sonreír a Byakuran – tuvimos que perder a una buena amiga para que supiera que tenia que dejar de actuar como un niño herido y continuar – se queda callado

- Uni no… - cierra la boca iba a decir algo que a Gokudera no le gustaría escuchar – el cielo te ama – dice llamando la atención del chico, este no dice nado solo le sonríe

A Tsuna no le cuesta mucho trabajo encontrar la casa de Byakuran, para su mala suerte en casa solo esta Byakuran y Gokudera los chicos han salido. Sin demora es llevado a la oficina de su ex enemigo, al entrar se sorprende al ver quien esta a la derecha de este.

- No esperaba verte por aquí – comienza Byakuran dándole algunos papeles a Goudera que sale de la oficina para dejarlos solos

- Vine a recuperar a mi familia, no te interpongas – le advierte solo logrando que él se ría

- Yo no me meteré, eso depende de tu familia, yo solo soy un amigo – es lo que contesta levantándose de su escritorio indicándole a Tsuna que lo siga – como te habrás dado cuenta estamos poniéndonos al corriente con el trabajo ahora que los niños no están – lo lleva por la casa rumbo a la playa donde Gokudera esta parado mirando hacia el mar – Hayato – dice al acercársele – quiere que vuelvas con el – lo abraza por la espalda hablándole al oído lo mas bajo posible – se ve desesperado – dice en tono juguetón haciéndolo sonreír

- Eres… - comienza Gokudera mirándolo a lo ojos

- Increíble, ahora ve por los chicos – lo interrumpe dándole un beso en los labios para después mirar la reacción de Tsuna quien no esta muy feliz , lo que alegra a Byakuran – siéntate, te puedo ofrecer algo – dice cortésmente

- No gracias – Tsuna contesta molesto

Se pasan el tiempo platicando de trivialidades lo que clama a Tsuna. Sus hijos no tardan mucho en llegar.

- Papà mira lo que te compramos – dice Satsuki corriendo a los brazos de Byakuran junto con Freya sin percatarse de la presencia de Tsuna que no puede creer la palabra que con tanta facilidad salió de la boca de Satsuki

- Bombones, mis favoritos – dice dándoles un beso a cada una en la frente – porque no van a lavarse, alguien ha venido a visitarlos – ellas corren de regreso a la casa atropellando a Akira que platica animadamente con Gokudera

- No dejes que me lleve – dice Akira al ver a Tsuna

- No va a llevarte – le asegura Byakuran – vamos con la chicas preparemos algunas golosinas – se lleva a Akira

- _Ghiotto_ – le grita al verlos partir – sea lo que sea será mejor que me lo digas ya – respira hondo esperando la bomba que le va a tirar

- Quiero que regresen conmigo a casa – dice sorprendiendo a Gokudera que se ha quedado callado mirando a Tsuna – todos tenían razón me estaba aferrando al pasado cuando ya tenia construido un futuro, quiero a los niños a mi lado y a ti – espera alguna señal Gokudera

- No es tan fácil, ya tenemos una nueva vida aquí y me gusta como esta acomodándose todo, sabes muy bien que puedes ver a los chicos cuando quieras – se sienta en la silla que antes estuviera Byakuran

- Sé que no es fácil pero si tu quieres podemos volver a intentarlo, además vivir en Italia así estarían mas cerca de sus nuevos amigos – dice tratando de convencerlo

- No se tengo que pensarlo se lo diré a los chicos y veremos – dice sin mirarlo – porque no vas adentro – le sugiere quedándose muy pensativo

Al entrar Tsuna a la casa, Byakuran decide dejarlo a solas con los chicos quienes parecen no están felices por la visita pero lo disimulan bien, mira hacia Gokudera este se ve muy pensativo lo que le indica que aun no ha aceptado la propuesta aunque si lo esta pensando y conociéndolo es probable que acceda lo que no lo haría feliz porque de verdad le gusta convivir con esa familia.

- Hasta aquí oigo tus pensamientos, yo creo que deberías aceptar – dice haciendo que Gokudera lo mire

- Todo en mi dice que no – le confiesa – pero quiero que los chicos tomen su decisión… no sé que hacer – se desparrama en la silla – no estoy seguro que funcione – vuelve a acomodase en la silla – hay tantas cosas que nos dijimos que… ¡Aaa! – grita llevándose las manos a la cabeza - ¿Por qué me pediste una cita? – pregunta Byakuran que no esperaba algo así

- Quería conocerte – contesta aunque sabe que Gokudera espera una repuesta mas amplia – después de todo lo que paso en el pasado, Uni y yo nos hicimos amigos – se muerde el labio – ella me conto cobre ti y su trato, la cosa es… - suspira – cuando la dejaste ella perdió su luz, estaba muy molesto contigo pero ella dijo que había sido su culpa – baja la cabeza – supongo que sabia que moriría porque me encargo que los cuidara y al principio por eso te pedí vernos pero al igual que ella habías perdido tu luz y pensé que… - lo vuelve a mirar

- Me ayudaste a levantarme – lo interrumpe – nunca le he contado esto a nadie cuando supe que Uni estaba embarazada le dije que dejaría a Tsuna y no iríamos juntos con nuestras hijas – la expresión en el rostro de Byaburan se vuelve seria – compre un anillo y la cite en esa posada pero un día antes Tsuna…la cosa es… él me dijo que me amaba que estaba feliz con la familia que estábamos formando y fue cuando encontramos a Akira – puede sentir una opresión en el pecho al contar esto – fui a terminar con ella y recuerdo lo ultimo que me dijo "Te creí cuando dijiste que el destino lo crea uno mismo, pero mi destino es morir salvándote" no recordé esas palabras hasta que murió, cuando pienso en ella me siento culpable – Byakuran le pone la mano en el hombro tratando de reconfortarlo

- Ella nunca me conto eso – admite – pero eso es pasado – no puede evitar abrazarlo esta en su naturaleza ser empalagoso

- Basta – dice Gokudera alejándolo pero sin lograrlo

- _Papà_ – escuchan la voz de Freya que los mira molesta

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntan al unísono

- No vayas a Japón – dice arrojándose a su brazos llorando

- ¿Quién te dijo eso? – pregunta limpiando las lagrimas de su pequeña hija pero al levantar la vista ve a Tsuna en la puerta con Akira y Satsuki quienes sonríen ampliamente

- Papá, ya lo pensaste ¿Podemos volver a Japón? – pregunta yendo hacia donde esta desconcertada al ver a Freya llorar

- Claro pueden volver, no hay problema podemos comunicarnos con la computadora – dice dejando que Byakuran abrace a Freya – y vernos algunos fines de semana – la sonrisa de Satsuki se borra

- No vienes, pero si papi dijo que te pidió regresar – dice mirándolo fijamente

- Así es, oye bien lo que te voy a decirte, tal vez no lo vas a entender y vas a estar enojada conmigo pero no es tan fácil rehacer una relación, menos cuando una de las partes no esta segura de querer regresar – Gokudera intenta tomarla de la mano pero ella se aleja

- Es muy fácil – dice con lagrimas en lo ojos – tu querías regresar con papi y tus amigos – la lagrimas comienza a correr por sus mejillas – te odio – dice al ver que sus palabras no ha hecho ningún efecto

- Satsuki solo… - dice Byakuran tratando de calmarla

- No a ti también te odio _papà_ – dice corriendo a su habitación

- Será mejor que vayas con ella – le siguiere a Tsuan que aun esta parado junto a Akira – ¿Vas a marcharte? – pregunta al chico

- Si, quiero estar con ella – dice aunque por su lado se acerca a su padre le da un abrazo indicándole que lo entiende

Satsuki se va dejando a Gokudera triste pero seguro de su decisión, conforme pasan los meses solo Akira se comunica con el, no lo dice pero él sabe que su padre esta decepcionado de la actitud de Satsuki y el también pero ella parece no entenderlo y lo único que hace es alejarse cada día mas una de las personas que dice amar. Esta por cumplir 15 años y ha decido que la pasara en Italia donde sabe muy bien que le han organizado una fiesta sorpresa.

Como lo esperaba al llegar al aeropuerto su padre lo aguarda luce asombrado al ver que no ha venido solo, los hijos de sus amigos lo acompañan que se ponen muy felices al verlo aunque la única que lo demuestra es Asuka dándole un abrazo. Los lleva a casa de su abuelo quien lo recibe con mucho entusiasmo donde solo pasan unas horas para trasladarse a la casa de la familia Gesso donde ahora reside.

Al entrar es un lugar algo excéntrico al igual que el dueño se dice Akira, la primera que lo recibe es Freya que esta creciendo a una velocidad impresionante cada día se parecía mas y mas a su madre, los demás chicos también saludan. Freya se ofrece a llevarlos a su habitación para que se acomoden. Después de ver sus habitaciones son llevados al jardín donde se reúnen nuevamente con Gokudera que les tiene preparado algo de comer.

- Tío no piensas regresar – dice Asuka algo tímida

- Tal vez – contesta con una sonrisa

- Veo un par de niños han invadido mi casa – escuchan la voz de Byakuran a su espalda

- No somos niños – dice molesto Ryuji

- Vaya igual a tu padre – le sonríe yendo a sentarse a lado de Gokudera

La plática comienza haciendo a los chicos sentirse en casa, aunque quieren quedarse mas tiempo despiertos el cansancio del viaje los vence dejando a los dos adultos solos.

- Vas a decirle que haz estado saliendo nuevamente con Tsuna y hasta el momento las cosas van bien – comienza Byakuran haciendo que Gokudera lo mire

- Tal vez – contesta haciendo resoplar a su amigo

- Esa es la palabra del día – es lo ultimo que dice levantándose con rumbo a su habitación

El día siguiente Gokudera les dedica el día entero a los chicos llevándolos a la ciudad de compras para la cena que Byakuran dará en honor Akira. Todos se visten muy elegantes, al principio solo son algunas personas cercanas a la familia Gesso pero conforme pasa la noche, los aliados a la familia llegan, a todos y cada uno de ellos es presentado por Byakuran.

- Ahí viene el perro faldero – dice alguien al ver pasar a Gokudera

- No te atrevas a llamarlo así en mi casa – dice Byakuran fuera de sus casillas lo que era raro

Gokudera lo lleva a un lugar alejado para que se calme, a lo lejos Akira puede ver que como su padre intenta calmarlo pero parece que no lo logras así que se lo lleva lejos de la fiesta, después de ese accidente las fiesta vuelve a la normalidad Byakuran regresa como si nada hubiera pasado, al final los padres se han ido dejando solo a los adolecentes.

- Tu padre ha salido con las tres de las personas mas poderosas de la mafia debe ser muy bueno en la cama – dice un chico mayor, Akira lo ataca a golpes

Kenji y Eiji los separan aunque los amigos de otro chico los atacan, sin más remedio Ryuji y Asuka se meten en la pelea.

- Deténganse – escuchan la voz firme de Gokudera – a la sala ahora – dice a su hijo y sobrinos

Muy a su pesar van al lugar indicado, Goukudera lo mira fijamente de uno de los muebles saca un kit de primeros auxilios, comenzando a curar las heridas, lo que mas le preocupa a los chicos es el silencio que se ha formado.

- Vaya que ha sido una fiesta de lo mas divertida – dice Byakuran entrando a la sala de la mano de Freya que esta preocupada por Akira – he tomado fotos – les muestra la cámara con una sonrisa

- No estoy feliz con la pelea pero se ve que han estado entrenando – les dice Gokudera con una sonrisa – Ryuji eres la imagen de tu padre – dice al ver que no tiene ni un rasguño – Akira trata de controlarte un poco – dice respirando mas tranquilo al ver que sus heridas son mínimas

- Todos es este lugar te insultan padre, yo solo… - comienza mirándolo a los ojos – ellos… - se queda callado como le iba a decir a su padre que insinuaron que era un prostituto

- Se lo que dicen de mi, solo te pido que tengas cuidado a veces el enojo no ayuda en una pelea – dice bastante comprensivo lo que sorprende a los chicos – vayan a dormir, hay alguien a quien quiero presentarles – los mira irse platicando de los golpes que propino cada – tengo que dejar de trabajar para ti – opina dejando a Byakuran no muy contento

Como se los dijo a la mañana siguiente al bajar a desayunar, lo encuentran con un bebe en brazos - ¿Quién es el? – pregunta Asuka acercándose curiosa

- Es hijo de Byakuran, Elio – dice dejando que Asuka lo tome en brazos – es la razón por la que están molestos conmigo – los invita a sentarse

- ¿Por qué? – pregunta Akira mirando al pequeño

- Porque creen que… - se lame los labios

- Porque creen que tu padre y yo somos pareja, que me espía para pasarles información a los Vongola cosa que por supuesto no son verdad – contesta Byakuran uniéndose a los demás a la mesa – tu padre solo es el padrino de Eilio además se va a regresar a Japón contigo – al ver la cara de Gokudera se da cuenta que no se lo ha dicho – no lo sabias, tus padres ha estado tenido citas y por lo que se van por muy buen camino, digo si esta dispuesto a dejar el trabajo que yo con mucha amabilidad le ofrecí – sonríe al ver la cara de energúmeno que tiene su amigo

- ¿En serio? – pregunta Akira con un sonrisa al verlo sonreí se levanta de su lugar y va a abrazarlo

Como se lo dijera juntos se regresan a Japón, al llegar los padres de los chicos están esperándolos en el aeropuerto, todos van con sus familia, Tsuna también esta presente junto con Satsuki.

- ¡Hey! – saluda Gokudera a Tsuna

- Que bien que volviste a casa – dice sonriéndole tomándolo de la mano para dirigirse a la salida

Al llegar a la casa Sawada, Satsuki ha preparado un pequeña recepción lo que no se espera es ver entrar a su padre por la puerta riéndose de alguna bobería que dijera Akira. Solo lo mira para después irse a su habitación.

- Veo que aun no me perdona – dice Gokudera mirando por donde se fue su hija

- No es eso, solo esta avergonzada por su comportamiento – le explica Tsuna llevándolo al comedor

Mientras comen le cuenta a Akira, que mantuvieron su rencuentro en secreto para no hacerles ilusiones, las cosas habían salido bien así que decidieron que debían volver a vivir juntos para ver si funcionaba como lo había estado haciendo hasta ahora. Akira pregunta sobre Freya, a lo que Gokudera le contesta que se quedara unos días con Byakuran, pero que pronto regresaría.

Las cosas empezaban a ser como en el principio y eso le gustaba a Satsuki aunque aun tenía que disculparse con su padre pero solo era un pequeño paso que pronto daría aunque solo basto con que dijera su nombre para ir a sus brazos pidiendo perdón. Al fin su familia estaba junta.

**FIN**

* * *

_Papà (en italiano)_

_Ghiotto (goloso)_

**Espero y les guste, me costado mucho trabajo no se porque pero bueno.**


End file.
